


Advent

by Crankygrrl



Category: Farscape
Genre: Bad Puns, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crankygrrl/pseuds/Crankygrrl
Summary: Sometimes Aeryn plays dumb, just to annoy him.





	

  
"If there isn't any meat in them, why are they called 'Mincemeat Pies'?"  
  
"Well they used to be made with meat."  
  
"But not any more."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause it's gross."  
  
"Wasn't it gross before?"  
  
"Probably. Yeah."  
  
"So why continue to make them if they are 'gross'?"  
  
"Because it's a tradition, that's why. At Christmas you have Mincemeat Pies."  
  
"But there is no meat in the pies."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why do you insist on referring to them as 'Mincemeat Pies'?"  
  
"Because they-" John stopped and looked at his wife. Aeryn gazed inscrutably back. Still... John made a decision: "Get out. Get out of my kitchen."  
  
"Is the bad temper part of the tradition as well?"  
  
"Yes." John fluttered a dishtowel at her, driving her out of the central chameber. "Leave me to cook in peace, woman."  
  
"Woman?" Aeryn raised an eyebrow but John would not be baited.  
  
"Neh-uh. Not a word. Shoo. Scram. Go play with D'argo. Get out."  
  
"Fine. But this discussion is not over, Crichton. Mincemoot Pies or no Mincemoot Pies."  
  
John flinched. "Meat! Mincemeat Pies, dammit. She speaks perfectly good English when she wants to..." he disappeared back into the chamber, muttering.  
  
In the corridor, Aeryn smiled to herself.  
  
"I saw that, y'know." Chiana said, walking up the corridor from the direction of the hangars, the baby in her arms. "That was almost cruel."  
  
Aeryn grinned. "I know."  
  
She took the baby from Chiana and was rewarded with an answering grin from her son. "Sometimes I really can't help myself."  
  
Chiana chuckled and followed Aeryn and the baby towards their quarters. "Why are they called Mincemeat Pies, anyway?"


End file.
